


Nightwatch

by Thepurebloodprincess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepurebloodprincess/pseuds/Thepurebloodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Gwaine are on nightwatch, and they are assigned to wander the cold streets of Camelot together. Afterwards, the men go for a drink and Gwaine decides to seduce Leon. At first, Leon is hesistant to accept the challenge, but once their little game has begun, he realizes he does not want it to stop.  Deep down, he knows he should stop, that he should pull away from Gwaine's lips and turn his back, but he can't. He doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwatch

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to revise for my exams, but watching Merlin sounded better than reading politics. I hadn't really thought about Gwaine and Leon as a pairing before, but they are both so gorgeous and shirtless Gwaine inspired me.   
> So enjoy this smutty piece and let me know if you want more chapters :)

A silence rested over Camelot as the sun went down behind the buildings, the carts and salesmen gone to rest for the night.   
The drunkards had stumbled into one of the many taverns, followed by farmers and other working men, ladies hurrying off to be inside before the city was wrapped in darkness.  
One of the knights on night watch followed every one of them with his gaze, a playful smirk showing up on his handsome face. His dark hair fell in gentle waves down to his shoulders,brushing the red cloak. A woman in a full skirt and a white blouse caught his bright brown eyes and she stood up straight, closing the barn door behind her. Gwaine nodded at her and she blushed, a rosy tint colouring her pale skin. He was about to call out for her, picking up a rose from her garden as he walked past, but the knight beside him elbowed him.  
Gwaine growled and nudged his friend, who remained upright and gave him a stern look.  
“Gwaine” Sir Leon warned, his hand resting on his hip, only a second away from the hilt of his sword.  
Gwaine chuckled, the sound a low rumbling in his throat. He winked at the lady, who disappeared into the comfort of her home after a warning look from Sir Leon.  
“It’s almost as if Arthur knew I had plans for tonight, isn’t it. A few cold ale’s, a pretty lady and a good nights sleep. Yet we are here, stuck on watch.” Gwaine mumbled.  
“He is your king. His order is our command” Leon replied.  
Gwaine huffed.   
“It certainly is, Leon.” He replied, rubbing his hands together. “If it weren’t for the cold, a night off would have been less tempting.”  
Leon’s lips pulled up into a gentle smile as he shook his head.   
“Complaining is not going to make it better” He teased, but his voice was gentle and his gaze soft, glad for Gwaine’s company.   
Gwaine was never quiet, and if he was, you knew something was wrong. He talked and joked until the late hours of night, not minding Leon’s hushing as he raised his voice to high, striding around with great confidence. The sun had begun to rise when a knight came to relieve them off their duty, and by then the men were shivering underneath their armor, their skin blushing red from the biting wind. Leon covered a yawn with his hand, longing to the comfort and warmth of his bed, but Gwaine wrapped his arm around his shoulder.   
“Not so fast. Let us go down to the tavern and get a drink” Gwaine suggested.  
“Gwaine, it is late. We should both get some sleep.” Leon protested, but allowed Gwaine to guide him despite his words.   
Gwaine took them to a large tavern with roaring fires lit in each corner, spreading a pleasant heat across the room. Most of the tables were empty, a lone drunkard sat by one of the fires, staring into the flames with a hazy gaze. A group of knights sat opposite of him, their conversation died down to a quiet whisper as their last pints were emptied. As Gwaine and Leon entered, they nodded, but otherwise kept to themselves. Gwaine pulled Leon towards a table in the shadows, furthest away from the bartender, who rushed after them offering them each a pint. They sat down and accepted them, Gwaine throwing it back and waving him over for another, while Leon took small sips. Gwaine filled the air with chatter, holding Leon’s attention for a while before he switched topics to drunken brawls he had taken part in, and Leon allowed his thoughts to wander.   
The drink left a pleasant tingling in his stomach and placed him in a mild drowsy state, the warmth of the tavern wrapping around him like a blanket. His frozen limbs had begun to gain their feeling back, and a tickling sensation ran up his calf and lingered at his knee. He frowned, bringing his attention back to earth, trying to shake off the feeling, but it did not go away. He tightened his grip around his cup and met Gwaine’s gaze, who had a smirk playing on his face. Leon raised an eyebrow, waving the old man over for a refill. The feeling moved up to his thigh, resting there, increasing the pressure slightly until Leon shifted and looked down at his lap. Gwaine’s foot had crept up his leg, his boot pausing as Leon looked up in surprise.  
“Gwaine, if I didn’t know you better, I’d say you were flirting with me. Has the alcohol gone to your head, or do you mistake me for a lass?” Leon asked, his voice steady and calm.  
Gwaine’s smirk widened, the color of his eyes darkening and he held Leon’s gaze, reaching out his arm and tapping the table right by his cup.   
“Wouldn’t anyone? I dare say your features are quite feminine” Gwaine teased, his foot continuing the trail.  
Leon tried to shift away, but Gwaine refused to let him off so easily. He laughed, the sound slightly forced, and shook his head, his curls bouncing around his head.  
“Are you mocking me?” Leon asked, deciding to play along with his little game.  
He leaned back, relaxing his tired muscles, moving his feet apart to allow Gwaine better access. A challenge, a dare for him to continue. He knew Gwaine well enough to know that he did not easily turn down a challenge or forfeit, but if he thought he could toy with Leon, he had to be proven wrong. Gwaine leaned forward and brushed a lock of Leon’s hair behind his ear, his fingers lightly tugging at the curl before securing it. The tips of his fingers brushed his cheek, sending shivers down his spine.   
“I would never, Leon” He whispered, pulling back until his hand lay beside Leon’s.  
Leon frowned, trying to read his thoughts, but they were sheltered by the darkness of his gaze. What game was Gwaine playing? Gwaine gulped another ale down, motioning for Leon to finish his and immediately refilling his cup. Gwaine wiped the droplets of ale away from the corners of his mouth, the only evidence of the alcohol he had consumed. Apart from that, he did not seem affected.   
His foot snaked further up, caressing his inner thigh, the rough fabric rubbing against bare skin and Leon bit his lip, holding back a gasp. He blushed and looked down, finally letting go of Gwaine’s playful gaze to stare at the wood of the table. He heard Gwaine chuckle, the sound ringing in his head and sending shivers down in spine. He clenched his fists, trying to distract the tingling sensation that was traveling down to his groin. He caught himself holding his breath, but as he was about to let it out, Gwaine’s foot brushed his crotch and he moaned. As soon as the touch was gone, he clasped his hand over his mouth, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red, anxiously looking around to see if anyone had noticed. The knights were still there, but kept themselves busy with a deck of cards. The drunkard had passed out in his chair. The bartender had disappeared upstairs, leaving his guest to themselves. Leon took a deep breath and straightened up, pushing his cup away. Then he lifted his gaze to meet Gwaine’s eyes, trying to muster a firm and warning look.  
“What games are you playing?” He said, raising an eyebrow.  
He could not hold his composure for long, as Gwaine’s toes again brushed his hardening erection, his nails digging into the palms of his hand. The smile was still plastered to Gwaine’s face, both angering Leon more and arousing him.  
Gwaine reached out and took Leon’s hand, bringing it to his lips and brushing them against the soft skin, breath tickling down his wrist.   
“I am not playing games with you” Gwaine mumbled, his lips still locked to Leon’s hand.   
Leon’s head yelled at him to pull away his hand and walk away from all of this, pretending it never happened, but his body refused to obey him. Gwaine placed tender kisses on his knuckles and up his finger, before sucking the tip into his mouth. Leon’s heart pounded uncomfortably in his chest, his eyes refusing to leave the sight of Gwaine’s hollowing cheeks and his damp lips. Leon knew he should leave before it got out of hand, but he couldn’t. He did not want to. But he knew he should be the sensible one and get Gwaine to bed so he could sleep this mood off him. Leon’s thoughts lingered on the sight of Gwaine sprawled out on his bed, armor and underclothes tossed aside in a messy pile, his body arching up as Leon. Leon shook his head, abruptly pulling back his hand. For a moment, Gwaine looked taken aback, his teasing cover revealed. Fear crossed his handsome face now, before he composed himself, his hand still lingered where Leon had left his. Leon pushed himself up, his knees trembling for a second, his chainmail falling over his waist to cover the uncomfortable hardness in his pants. He grabbed Gwaine’s shoulder and pulled him away from the table. Gwaine stumbled, but Leon had lost his patience and nudged him to walk in front of him, one arm firmly clinging on to the platemail of his shoulder, the other twisting his arm behind his back. His grip was firm but forgiving, and he knew Gwaine could easily twist out of it. But he didn’t. He, quite unlike him, followed him obediently outside, the door creaking shut behind them. Leon did not stop until they had reached a dark, abandoned ally close to their chambers. He pushed Gwaine up towards the wall, trapping his body with his, Gwaine smiled, causing Leon to lock Gwaine’s hands above his head, his knee pressing between his legs to keep him steady, to keep him on his toes. Gwaine held his breath, but his challenging smirk did not fade.  
“Do you think you are allowed to play with me as you please? Do you think of me below you, to treat me like this? I’m not one of the girls you fuck and forget about, the girls you tease until they obey you like dogs.”  
“I do not. I have already told you I’m not playing games. I play with mere amusements, but not with you. Never with you” Gwaine replied, trying to pull his wrist free of Leon’s firm grip, but Leon would not allow it.  
His knee pressed up as Gwaine tried to wiggle free and place his feet upon the ground, making him groan and lean his head against the rough wall.   
“Then what are you up to?” Leon growled.  
He noticed the hardness resting against his knee, knowing he should pull back, but instead he pushed his knee further up, drawing more moans from Gwaine. He arched off the wall, the sensation stimulating but not quite enough through his clothes. Gwaine’s lips moved across his, first in a light, question brush, then crashed upon Leon’s. Leon froze and was about to pull back, but the taste of Gwaine’s lips on his made his mind spin. Even if he wanted to, he was not certain he could pull back now. He let go off Gwaine’s hands, which immediately fell down to rest behind his head and on the small of his back. Leon wrapped his hands around him, pulling him up slightly to allow himself better access, his hands tangling in soft brown waves. Gwaine pulled back, resting his forehead against Leon’s. Hot, uneven breath tickled his nose. He closed his eyes and allowed Gwaine’s strong arms to support him for a moment, before he pulled back completely. He grabbed Leon’s hand and pulled the man with him, striding out of the darkness and towards his chambers.


End file.
